You, screamed His name!
by x.Kiya.x
Summary: I spent all night searching for you... Yet I find you on the other side of the law with him! Please read and review! DIWaRrIa's majorly pissed...


**You… Screamed His Name…**

I stayed up all night… Just searching for the one I love… Searching for you. He. He kidnapped you from just beyond my reach. My hands are still sore from trying to grab you from this fate. I could see his smirking underneath the mask… Once your face was out of sight… Your body language changed… As if you were forcing the need to be saved… Something wasn't right.

I finally got a hold of your location… My heart thumped as I saw the dot blink rapidly… The rate of your heart beat was evenly matched with mine. I perched on the window… Spying on his motives… They weren't meant to be yours as well!

Watching him draw close to you, lay you on your back, stroke you out like that. I'm the only person who has the right to do that! At first, it looked as if you were in pain, like you didn't want it to happen… I came through the window silently…But then… "Oh X…"

I froze… I pretended like I never heard that name leave your lips in such a seductive manner. You betrayed my trust… How could you… I love you… I need you!

Bad would be the understatement of the year on how you hurt me just then… Unscrupulous. Abysmal. Fucking terrible! And it hurt! But I still love you… I recall all the things you ever said to me… From the time you saved me from myself and I returned the favour by saving you from your destiny… I gave you love and the hope you needed to conquer your fears. You gave me the faith and guidance to live out my dreams and not to let my oppressors get the best of me…

I can feel my breath catch in my throat. I'm choking on your calls of ecstasy for him… Seeing your body yearn for him in such a way… Everything you said… No one can replace what I've done for you… I blink back to reality… Trying to think of what to do… Trying to be rational…

You know what… screw me rational! Your tears and screams of pleasure only case me to be enraged beyond measure. I careen like a laser bullet towards the bed you are currently shagging on. With all my restraint and control going through the window… I pull him off you, causing you both great pain! "Ah! X!"

You finally realise that I'm there. But do you care about me… No… You are about him and how hard he's being hurt. I punch him, punch him and kick his God damn forsaken ass… And it's all because you driving me so fucking crazy! You try to plead with me… Saying that you were under mind control… It was all a mistake… Saying that it wasn't meant to be like this… Well what was it meant to bloody be like huh? Do you actually think you could get away with sleeping with a dangerous criminal…? A _thief! _**What kind of logic is that! **A super hero and a low life convict! That's rich _darling…_So very rich!

They say that emotions will always get in the way of true justice… Is he the excuse why you never ever were fazed when he got away? With your simple so-called truths… _'He got away. There's nothing we could have done to stop him.' _Are you sure that you weren't defending him my _dear_? How could I have been so blind…? But I guess I needed you to prove that for me!

But then… You reveal you powers and protect him and beg "Please, stop this Robin!"… _How could you?_

I'm seething at what I'm seeing. Pissed at what I'm partaking in. The most dangerous love affair of all… And you expect me to turn a blind eye, pretend it never happened! Well good luck with that _sweetheart! _I just wish all the memories and moments would fade away but NO! I'm too blind to see him crawling around on the floor with you attending his needs… What do I see…? You. Betraying me again!

I go into a fighting frenzy… Not giving up until I'm satisfied… I probably never will be…

Punch. Kick. Jab. Double flip kick…

Back hand spring into flying kick. Elbow jab. Head lock. Body flip. Right hook…

Double left hook. The slash of my bo-staff. The artful sweep. My bird-a-rang pointing at his throat…

I freeze…You grab my shoulders and shake them hard in an attempt to wake me up from my livid trance and bring me back to your reality… I don't want to be your reality anymore… All I'll ever have would be a record to beat… A record that would be his. But why would you choose him? He's not giving a fight for you like I would do in a heart beat… Why won't he combat at full potential?

You'll beg and plead in my ear…

You'll beg and plead in my ear… Wishing for me to see sense…

You'll beg and plead in my ear… Wishing for me to see sense… Hoping that I'll let him go…

You'll beg and plead in my ear… Wishing for me to see sense… Hoping that I'll let him go… Praying that I'll let true justice prevail…

You'll beg and plead in my ear… Wishing for me to see sense… Hoping that I'll let him go… Praying that I'll let true justice prevail… Crying for me not to do something I regret… **It's too late for that _sugar… _**

I shake my head rapidly as you edge yourself in between the tip of my blade and my enemy who withholds your tender heart…You plead with me to let this go… To let you too be alone… My eyes blink underneath the mask…

Your delicate figure shaded with your pale complexion with grey undertones… You luscious violet tresses shaping you heart-like face… Your full-on lips… Your alluring amethyst eyes… ARGH!

You keep telling me to leave you two alone. I would never be able to leave you two alone, especially with all these memories of you coursing through my mind!

I'd go insane… Probably rape every girl in the damn state just to try and re-capture what I have lost… I could never stay away from you alive… And this is the only way to erase all the memoirs and tantalising moments… I close my eyes behind the mask…

Hope you had a very happy bloody valentine! I'll take my leave now… I really despise the number _409…_

* * *

This was from Robin's POV and if you have any questions… drop a review. I hope you enjoyed. If you realise, this story got deleted on D-I-WaRrIa's account, so I'm putting it up here for her. I had her permission so don't flame me!

Please review…

x.Kiya.x


End file.
